


End of All Days

by Tookbaggins



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Old Fic, Poetry, repost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-31
Updated: 2004-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:36:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23881663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tookbaggins/pseuds/Tookbaggins
Summary: A poem.Original reviews: 5





	End of All Days

**Author's Note:**

> I finally figured out that I can back date this stuff to 2004 where it belongs lol
> 
> I’m not redoing the stuff I already reposted but from here on out I will

Alone and lost, I just couldn't win  
Such fear and doubt, I thought I'd give in  
The road goes so far  
And yet here we are  
Together at the end of all days.  
Closer and closer with each step we take  
Forming our bonds that nothing can break  
Onward, now, our hearts to mend  
At the place where all paths end  
Together at the end of all days.

We're nearly there, our journey's done  
One last step and we're ready to run.  
You've given me all  
I need to go on  
On past the end of all days.  
I don't want to lose you  
After what we've been through  
But now we finally part in our ways  
Torn at last at the end of all days.


End file.
